


Beyond Exalted

by PunishedVarmint



Series: Azeroth Girls Are Easy [6]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Breast Fucking, Breeding, Cock Worship, Creampie, F/M, Horns, Mating, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedVarmint/pseuds/PunishedVarmint
Summary: After months of tireless devotion to the Red Dragonflight, a human adventurer is finally granted a once-in-a-lifetime audience with the Life-Binder herself, Alexstrasza.





	Beyond Exalted

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

A good deed is its own reward. At least that’s what I told myself as my trusty hippogryph steed touched down on the platform outside Wyrmrest Temple. The structure’s towering stonework, once so foreign and strange upon my first arrival so many years ago, now seemed like a second home. Its warm, cozy halls invited me inside, and its people welcomed me with nods and shallow bows as we passed in the corridors. The temple was a communal gathering place for all the dragonflights of Azeroth, but every day for the past few months I had come here specifically to aid the red dragons, guardians of life here on Azeroth.

 

One would think powerful and majestic beings such as dragons wouldn’t need anything from a mortal human like myself, but on the contrary it always seemed as though they had just as many concerns as the rest of us and not enough time in the day to see them done. That’s where I gladly came in. It was Cielstrasza who first approached me with the offer to undertake a few favors for the red dragons. They were simple enough: eliminate a few outside threats, patrol the Dragonblight coastline, bring back a few donations of cloth and ore. I was more than happy to help, but soon enough they began to trust me with increasingly more crucial matters. I found myself escorting red emissaries and delivering messages behind enemy lines. They even trusted me enough to invite inside the Red Sanctum to guard their most sacred grounds.

 

Yet no matter how much I devote myself to the red dragonflight, no matter how much my reputation soared among their people, I had yet to personally meet the mother of red herself, Alexstrasza the Life-Binder. A few times I had spotted her from a distance within the Wyrmrest halls, catching faint glimpses of her flowing cape and regal dragon horns before disappearing behind heavily secured doors. Each day I submitted my log bursting with another batch of completed tasks to Cielstrasza, and each day I was given the same high praise and material rewards. I had always considered myself a humble person – and like I said a good deed is its own reward – but in my heart of hearts I yearned to finally be given the great honor of meeting the dragonqueen herself, to lay my eyes upon that heavenly bosom and her abundant curves up close. Just one little meeting, a kind smile and her heartfelt thanks, and I could die a happy man. That wasn’t too much to ask, was it?

 

I found Cielstrasza at her usual place within the grand audience chamber of the temple. Representatives of the other dragonflights mingled with eager adventurers and diplomats from all across Azeroth beneath the domed ceiling. I waited until Ciel – a nickname I had adopted once we became more familiar – finished her business with another visitor before approaching and addressing her with a curt bow. Though Ciel had the body of a slim high elf, the wisdom of a dragon easily thousands of years my senior shone behind those glowing blue eyes. But also, for the first time, I saw the briefest flicker of irritation as well. “Welcome back,” she said flatly. “Hand me your assignments and I’ll get you stamped and on your way.”

 

I couldn’t help but notice her change in tone since my first visit earlier this morning. “Sorry?” I asked. “I’m not bothering you, am I?”

 

“No, of course not. You’re not bothering me any more than you did yesterday. Or the day before that, or the day before…” Ceil trailed off with a sigh. “Forget I said anything.”

 

“No, please,” I said. “If I’ve done anything to offend you, I apologize. Tell what I can do to make it right.”

 

“It’s just…” Ciel took a deep breath as if to brace herself. “You’ve been coming here day after day for nearly eight months straight. And don’t get me wrong, you’ve been a fantastic help to me and my siblings, but we’re running out of things for you to do!” The adorable dragon-turned-elf threw her hands up in exasperation. “Every time you visit I rack my brain to come up with a task worthy of your attention, and you always succeed with flying colors. Then you just come back the next day! I’m completely at my wit’s end. But not only are you pushing my imagination to its limits but our coffers as well! As grateful as we all are for your aid, we have no more rewards to give that are worthy of a man of your reputation!”

 

I had never really thought about it that way. All I wanted to do was help, but I didn’t think about the strain I was putting on the red dragonflight’s treasury. The dragons were an honorable, proud people and they could never turn away an ally without rewarding their labors. I should have seen it earlier but obviously they had ever prepared themselves for someone of my single-minded devotion. It was kind of amusing, but I also sympathized with Ciel. “I see. I would have done it all for free, you know…”

 

“Oh no, please don’t misunderstand.” Ciel took my hand gently and held it in her own. “You are truly exalted among my people, and we are more than happy to justly reward you. If only we had the resources.” She sighed and looked down at the floor in ponderous thought, but the somber dragon-elf had barely given it a second thought before she suddenly perked up and looked at me with excitement in her eyes. “Oh! I know what we can do!”

 

It lightened my heart to see Ciel back to her chipper self once more. “Oh? Well then tell me!”

 

“The Life-Binder! Surely mother Alexstrasza will know how to honor our most venerated guest.” She clapped her hands together, so proud of her marvelous idea. “Come, come! I will take you to her chambers.”

 

I was completely flabbergasted and very firmly rooted in-place as Ciel began to walk away from me. Could this finally be the day? Would I finally get to meet the lovely dragonqueen herself? It all seemed so unbelievable, like a waking dream, and suddenly I realized if I didn’t compel myself to follow that I would miss my best and perhaps only chance. I broke from my trance and bounded down the corridor after her.

 

The inside of Alexstrasza’s personal quarters were as splendid and awe-inspiring as I imagined they would be, with ornate tapestries hanging high and fine plush rugs covering the marble floors. Yet I couldn’t figure out what use a dragon had for such opulent chambers. Maybe the Aspect of Life had the room fashioned in such a way to make her guests more comfortable, or perhaps the dragons enjoyed the trappings of earthly delights more than they let on. My mind instantly wandered to ancient myths about dragons hoarding piles of gold. Either way, I was so struck by the ambience that I scarcely noticed the voluptuous elven form standing at the room’s center until Ciel cleared her throat to get my attention. “May I present the mother of the red, former Aspect of Life, the great and mighty dragonqueen, and Life-Binder of Azeroth: lady Alexstrasza.”

 

My ability to think or form words abandoned me in that moment for which I had waited so long, but luckily Alexstrasza’s timeless grace and decorum broke the awkward silence between us. “Greetings, hero. I’ve heard much about you. It’s nice to finally meet you face-to-face after all you’ve done for my brood.” 

 

Compelled out of my stupor, I bowed my head respectfully. “The pleasure is all mine, my lady. I am eternally grateful for this audience.”

 

The Life-Binder smiled kindly at my polite etiquette and then turned her attention to her daughter. “Thank you for bringing the urgency of this matter to my attention, Ciel. Please make sure we aren’t disturbed.”

 

I watched Ciel depart, somewhat intimidated at the prospect of being left alone with the dragonqueen, yet at the same time I couldn’t remember the last time I felt so peaceful. Just being in the presence of the Life-Binder seemed to melt away all my anxieties about this meeting, and I found myself relaxing beneath the gaze of glowing golden eyes. Unwilling to let her be the sole initiator in this meeting, I bowed my head again and said, “Thank you again for seeing me. I’m sure you must be very busy.”

 

“You’d be surprised, young one,” said Alexstrasza, her smile unwavering yet ever genuine. “My duties have diminished along with my power since the cataclysm. As I am no longer the Aspect of Life, this newfound freedom allows me to keep most of my attention on my flight rather than the whole of Azeroth, though I do my best to guide the mortal races whenever I can. Still…” she said with a forlorn glance out a nearby window, “There are some days I find myself struggling with the absence of my immortality.”

 

I nodded. “Yes, I heard about that, your majesty. I’m sorry for your loss.”

 

“It is just as well,” she said politely, but I sensed something concern gone unsaid in her voice. “But please, you may simply call me by my given name. There’s no reason to stand on such ceremony with me. You are exalted among my kind, and I consider you a friend.” She turned away and walked over to a nearby couch, allowing me to get a very nice look at her swaying hips and thick ass behind that nearly transparent cloak. “Come, sit with me. We have much to discuss. Ciel has made aware of your predicament for quite some time, and I’ve had plenty of time to contemplate a solution to your problem.”

 

I took a seat beside the dragonqueen, immediately noticing a sharp contrast between the way she lounged so regally against the cushions and how I sat upright and stiff with my hands in my lap. I suddenly felt very self-conscious about my posture and forced myself to recline, which probably just ended up making me look even more silly. “I, uh, I’m sure Ciel had the best of intentions, but I want to make it very clear that I don’t expect anything from you, my la—I mean Alexstrasza. It’s never been my intention to help the red dragonflight for the sake of self-interest. I wish only to be a friend to dragonkind.”

 

“I know, though I doubt my blue or bronze cousins have such a strong friendship with me,” said Alexstrasza, a spirited twinkle in her eye. “I sense within you a warm spirit, and I don’t consider myself a poor judge of character. Do you?” she asked with a coy smirk.

 

“Of course not! Your wisdom is without peer.”

 

That made the dragonqueen laugh, a beautiful and angelic melody if ever I heard one. “You are too generous with your praise, but I thank you all the same. It’s always been my experience that mortals require a certain motivation to do the right thing, but not you. You both tirelessly and selflessly commit yourself to the welfare of my children, and for that I am eternally grateful to you.” Alexstrasza looked away from me with a pained look in her eyes. “And yet I feel a great amount of shame that you have not been so adequately rewarded for such devotion.” She held up a hand to cut off any further protest from me. “The honor of the red dragonflight demands the satisfaction of its allies.”

 

It seemed as though Alexstrasza’s mind was made up about the matter of compensation and nothing I could say or do would convince her otherwise. “I’m not totally opposed to the idea, but Ciel did say your treasury was running low. I have no desire to squeeze your coffers dry, nor would I allow you to feel the burden of debt.”

 

“I know, and that only further proves your virtue to me. However, I have an idea that may suffice without putting either of us in an awkward position,” said Alexstrasza with the slightest hint of eagerness in her voice.

 

I breathed a sigh of relief. I never should have doubted that the Life-Binder would have the answer to our dilemma. “Then of course! I’m more than happy to hear any ideas you’re willing to share.”

 

“I must first confess something to you.” Alexstrasza folded her hands over her lap. “As you know, the other Aspects and I gave up our immortality during the fall of Neltharion. Though I did so willingly, I could not foresee what consequences would emerge as a result… The most vexing of which has been my infertility. Since that fateful day, any attempts to mate with my consort have ended in disappointment. No matter how many times he finishes inside me, we have been unable to conceive. It would seem as though my ability to birth a new clutch of eggs has vanished along with my power.”

 

She paused as if to compose herself. “But there is one method I have not yet tried… Breeding as a mortal. As fond as I am of this elven form, I have never once tried using it to mate. Well…” A blush crept across Alexstrasza’s cheeks at what she was about to admit. “There was that one time my consort and I experimented in our mortal forms, but he was quite clumsy and unsure in that small body of his.”

 

“I see…” This turn of events was certainly unlike anything I expected, but the implication was not lost on me. “So you think of a mortal were to…?”

 

Alexstrasza nodded even as she inched closer to me on the couch. “Yes. I have never taken a mortal’s seed before, and attempting to mate with one in my dragon form would of course be impossible. This is all theory, of course, but something I’m more than willing to put into practice. The only problem has been finding a worthy male.” The dragonqueen slid even closer, our hips now touching, and she placed a hand softly on my leg. “Until you came along.”

 

I swallowed the lump that had been building in my throat. “I’m sure there’s no man alive on Azeroth that would refuse such an opportunity.”

 

“Mmm, yes I suppose. But I’m not asking any of them; I’m asking you.” Alexstrasza arched her back ever so slightly to push out her chest toward me, allowing a mouth-watering glimpse down into her bountiful cleavage. “So how about it, champion? Would you like to breed me?” asked the dragonqueen as if offering her body to me so brazenly were no big deal. 

 

I nodded, already salivating at the thought of getting my hands on Alexstrasza’s gorgeous body. Her skin was slightly bronzed, just the perfect amount of a sun-kissed tan to glow in the room’s lighting, and those heaving breasts trapped in that skimpy excuse of a top rose and fell with each breath. They hypnotized me so much that I didn’t even notice the hand reaching forward until it fell upon my crotch. She stroked my growing erection through heavy trousers as she moved in and pressed her mouth to mine.

 

Alexstrasza was quick to be the aggressor from the way she leaned into my body as we made out on the sofa, her hand always petting the bulge between my legs. The passion and fervor with which her lips attacked mine told me the Life-Binder desired this as much as I did. She courted me with her hungry mouth, sucking and nibbling at my lips ravenously like a woman long denied. Though my knowledge of dragon biology was limited, I reasoned that Alexstrasza must have been in heat with how she threw herself at me. Not one to spurn her advances, I responded in kind with wet open-mouthed kisses. My tongue slipped out to met hers, and the dragon matriarch moaned wantonly as our tongues intertwined. 

 

My hands flew up her bare midriff and cupped the underside of her armored bra, which I quickly decided was in my way. My fingers went around to her back where they fumbled at the clasp that held it in-place to no avail. Alexstrasza seemed content to let me take my time with the challenge as she was too busy fondling my aching erection and seemed reluctant to let go. I groaned into her parted lips in frustration, and the dragonqueen answered with a soft giggle. “Having trouble?” asked Alexstrasza as she pulled away, her hands finally stretching behind her back to do what mine could not. The red bra instantly fell away, revealing the most tantalizing set of breasts I had ever seen. “I expected you to be a bit more skilled as a lover,” she said with a mischievous smirk.

 

Her challenge of my manhood stoked a fire within me, and I was suddenly very eager to prove her assumptions wrong. Like a dominant alpha taking what belonged to him, I pushed Alexstrasza back against the couch’s soft cushions. She gasped at my initiative but moaned loudly when I put my mouth on her luscious tits. I started with the left one, kissing and licking at the supple flesh aggressively and attentively. Once I had lathered every square inch of her breast with my saliva, I engulfed the large pink areola in my mouth. With the tip of my tongue flicking against the stiffened nipple, I suckled at her like a hungry babe.

 

“By the titans!” gasped the dragonqueen. “That feels divine!” It seemed so odd to me that in all her years Alexstrasza never once had her breasts fondled, but they certainly deserved to be every day. Her sensual body wiggled underneath mine, but I held her steady with my hands on her wide child-bearing hips. Alexstrasza moaned her pleasure freely as I tasted her body and took that which was mine to take. Only after I had my fill did I switch to the right breast, slobbering over it like I had its twin. Again I made the Life-Binder squeal and squirm with rapture as I feasted. She tasted like heaven, and my cock grew so painfully hard that I feared it might rip through my pants.

 

I heard Alexstrasza purr sensually as she ran her fingers through my hair and immediately knew she wanted me to stop. With a playful tug on her nipple between my teeth, I rose up and looked into those golden eyes of hers which now burned with passion. With a gentle push on my shoulders, she bid me to sit back upright on my seat. I did so gladly and watched with anticipation as the dragon mother knelt on the floor between my spread legs. When her hands tugged at my pants, I lifted up my hips so that she could remove the last obstacle between herself and that which she desired most of all. My dick flopped out of my underwear fully hard and ready to go. The dragonqueen looked up at me from below and said not a word as she pressed those billowy tits around my straining erection. 

 

My head fell back against the seat once I felt Alexstrasza’s world-famous breasts engulf my shaft. I had a hard time believing the Life-Binder herself was willingly giving me a titjob, but the reality of her silky-smooth mammaries pumping up and down my cock was undeniable. I couldn’t help but groan with every stroke, my hands balling into fists around the couch’s cushioning. Her heavenly tits smothered my dick so completely that I could barely even see the faintest tip of my dick peeking from the center of her cleavage. Alexstrasza never once faltered in her steady rhythm, showing off her natural talent for pleasing a man, and smiled up at me all the awhile. “I hope you are finding my body satisfactory thus far.”

 

“Oh yes,” I practically wheezed. By now I was slouching in my seat, having gone somewhat listless from what she was doing to me. My dick was throbbing urgently between her valley of titflesh, desperate for that sweet release, and a generous amount of precum had begun to dribble across the cockhead. 

 

Alexstrasza looked down when the clear liquid ran down my shaft and met the top of her breasts. “What’s this?” she asked with a sort of child-like curiosity. However she wasn’t concerned enough to even consider stopping her dutiful titjob, and even more of the substance spilled across her jiggling boobs.

 

“That’s, uhh, precum,” I answered. “You haven’t seen it before?”

 

“I’ve never mated with a mortal before,” Alexstrasza reminded me with a soft laugh. “And dragon males do not produce such a thing. I must taste it…” I barely had time to even process what she said before the dragonqueen bent her head low and slathered my pulsing cockhead with the tip of her tongue. My hips jerked in their seat, seeking to push deeper into her mouth, but the weight of her heavy breasts did a good enough job of holding me back. Alexstrasza certainly didn’t seem to mind or even notice as she cleaned my purple helmet. “Mmm, delicious,” she purred sensually even while rolling the liquid across her taste buds. “Your kind are full of many surprises.”

 

I nodded languidly as I watched her scoop up a dollop of my precum off her chest before placing the sticky fingertip in her mouth. Alexstrasza moaned with satisfaction as she savored the flavor before going back to seconds. I watched with fascination as she cleaned her breasts in the most inefficient way possible: scoop, mouth, suck, scoop again, repeat. She reasoned she must be putting on a show for my benefit, or perhaps she truly did find the taste of my precum so appetizing. I strongly suspected the later when, once all of the juices had been wiped off her tits, Alexstrasza ducked down and again teased my cockhead with her tongue. That only prompted another droplet to bead from the slit, and she wrapped her lips around my tip with a happy hum.

 

It didn’t take any encourage on my end to get Alexstrasza to start sucking my dick. She had to remove her breasts from around my cock if there was going to be any room for her mouth, but that suited me just fine. Once more I melted back into my seat as the heat of her mouth slide down my shaft inch by torturous inch. It felt as though I could pop at any second, and I placed a gentle hand atop Alexstrasza’s red head to urge her onward.

 

However, it seemed as though the dragonqueen was only after a brief taste and had no intention of letting me release inside her mouth. Her lips popped off my cock just as I teetered on the brink of my release, and she looked up at me with a wicked glint in her eyes. “Not yet,” she whispered softly with a firm grasp at the base of my twitching cock, those clawed gauntlets of hers a little too close for my liking. “I need every drop inside me.”

 

“Yes,” I said to her, and I had never been so much in agreement about anything before in my life. Propping myself up on my elbows, I watched as Alexstrasza gave one last quick kiss on my throbbing cockhead, her reluctance to let go as clear on her face as the horns on her head. But release it she did only so she could stand up, turn her back to me, and walk away toward her bedchamber, swaying her ass with great exaggeration to invite me to follow. I immediately shot up and chased after her, following the trail of her discarded cape and red armor laying on the floor.

 

I found Alexstrasza reclining across the sheets of a large canopy bed, her fully nude and fertile body on full display. Upon seeing me once more, the sultry minx spread her legs ever so slightly to reveal the plump lips of her pussy and the modest tuff of tidy red hair just above it. She fixed me with a piercing gaze of utter desire as I approached and joined her on the soft mattress. I immediately descended upon her lips with another hungry kiss, and this time I made sure to explore every curve, every square inch of her skin with my roaming hands as our tongues similarly explored each other’s mouths. Her thick thighs rubbed together in hot desire, but I forced them apart and pressed my fingertips against her sopping wet womanhood. The Life-Binder writhed beneath me, mewling more like a kitten than a proud queen, and gazed into my eyes with single-minded desire.

 

“If I may offer a suggestion, hero?” asked Alexstrasza shyly as she touched a hand against my bare chest. The dragonqueen rolled out from under me and assumed a very familiar position on her hands and knees, ass raised high with clear intent. She looked back at me from over her shoulder with a smoldering look of playful lust. “This is how my kind prefer to mate. Do you like it? We call this position dragon-style.”

 

Of course I knew that wasn’t true. It’s called doggy-style by nearly everyone else on Azeroth, and true to the name the Life-Binder was shaking her juicy, fat ass at me like a bitch in heat. But I’m wasn’t one to ruin the mood. She could call it whatever she liked so long as I got a chance at her pussy, which at that moment sat in full view with clear arousal dripping from her puffy slit. “Simply amazing,” I said in answer to her question as I crawled forward. 

 

I knelt behind the dragonqueen, my hands immediately going for the twin globes of her heavenly booty. Finally my time had come. All those daily chores, all my tireless devotion to the red dragonflight led me to this one moment: Alexstrasza on all fours, head bowed submissively, just waiting for me to put a baby inside her. Already I could tell her patience was nearing its limit from the way she was quivering in anticipation. I slapped an ass-cheek, watched it jiggle like jelly, and when the flesh stilled I slapped it again. The Life-Binder squeaked a cute little “oohhm!” each time, her blushing face buried into the sheets. “Please don’t tease me,” panted Alexstrasza. “I need it.”

 

I wanted so badly to sink my aching erection into her sweltering depths. After dragging on our foreplay for so long, my cock was straining at its absolute limit and a steady stream of precum was dripping from the tip, sadly wasted on the bedsheets than inside her pussy where it belonged. But I had Alexstrasza right where I wanted her, and I knew if I pushed just a little harder I could tame this dragon. The thought of having the dragonqueen as my own personal cock-warmer steeled my resolve, and I answered her request with another harsh slap on her rump. “I decide when you need it.”

 

The both of us knew that my strength paled in comparison to a red dragon, even if she were in her deceptively weaker elf form. If she wanted, Alexstrasza could turn the tables, pin me down, and take what she wanted. Or she could kick me out for my impudence. But instead my gamble paid off and Alexstrasza just whimpered into the mattress as I abused her divine booty. I hit her again and again until a red handprint start to glow on both pale cheeks, and still she did nothing but whine like a needy little slut. “Pleaaaase,” she whispered.

 

Another slap. “Please what?” I asked.

 

“Please.” Slap. “Please stop tea—” Slap. “Ahhh! Stop teasing--!” Slap. “Meeeeee!” Alexstrasza was babbling with tears welling in her eyes. I rubbed a hand gently across her burning flesh as if to soothe the stinging pain, and she murmured softly at my touch. “Hahh… Ohhh… Please give it to me. I nee—” I spanked her again. “Eeeeeeeed it!!” 

 

“Need what?” I reached down and spread open her cunt with my thumbs, revealing the full pink of the dragonqueen’s pussy. Her nectar was practically gushing out, slipping down her inner thighs and staining the sheets.

 

“I need you inside me.” Alexstrasza’s hips squirmed in my grip when her plea drew no reaction from me, so she tried again. “Fuck me! Please! Ohh, by the titans, please fuck me!” Her sobbing was growing more frantic, her breathing heavier and more desperate. “I need you to fuck me with your co—OOOCK!!”

 

Alexstrasza squealed in pure rapturous bliss when I stabbed the entire length of my cock through her gripping snatch. Her arousal was so great that I slipped in with virtually no resistance, her pussy literally sucking me in as fast as possible after waiting so long. My stomach slapped against those reddened buttchecks of hers, flatting them against my body. I held like that, just enjoying the way her dragon pussy squeezed around me. For her part, Alexstrasza had her face buried into the bed, clawed fingernails digging into the sheets, with muffled moans the only sign of life, but I wasn’t about to give her a chance to rest. 

 

Unlike the petite elf forms of other dragons, Alexstrasza’s body had a bit more thickness on it that gave me more curvy goodness to grip as I pulled her hips into my next thrust. A scream ripped itself raw from the dragonqueen’s throat as I smashed into her pussy with my relentless cock. I rode her hard and wet, the lustful moans and cries for more only encouraging me to put everything I had into every thrust. I’ve slain demons, cut down scores of undead, and defeated vile cultists; all those arduous battles had honed my body to its physical peak, the perfect bitch-breaking machine, and I had no problem pounding into Alexstrasza’s body at a punishing pace. All her years as the Aspect of Life clearly hadn’t prepared her for the dicking of a lifetime from a horny mortal intent on breaking her down.

 

Her messy climax was like music to my ears as a higher pitch of shrieking delight rang off the bedchamber’s stone walls, but what surprised me most was the wet sensation I felt on my balls. I tilted my head and looked down curiously and discovered then that Alexstrasza was a squirter, and she was not only cumming all over my cock but my ballsack and thighs as well. I growled lustfully at the dirty dragonqueen and spanked her again as she rode out the rest of her orgasm. Alexstrasza’s body would twitch as another blinding wave of pleasure rippled across her body, and then she would spasm again when I slapped her ass. All the while I continued to pump her gushing pussy, though I had slowed just a bit to allow her to recover. I didn’t want to wear out my new pet too quickly.

 

When her climax finally subsided, the Life-Binder arched her back and pushed back into me on the next thrust. “You don’t need to be so rough,” said Alexstrasza looking back to me over her shoulder, eyes half-lidded seductively. Though her words were an admonishment, her soft tone of voice and the way her warm cunt clenched appreciatively around me with every harsh slap of her ass spoke otherwise. She bit into her bottom lip and gave a sensual little “uumph!” in response, signaling that she was more than willing to let me keep rutting into her. I knew then that she wouldn’t be satisfied until her womb was bathed in my seed. Years of failed attempts to procreate must have taken their toll on the Life-Binder, and she now seemed very eager to see if this experiment would be a success. Alexstrasza desperately needed someone to knock her up, and I was just the right man for the job. 

 

But if I thought Alexstrasza was more than ready to submit to me earlier, it certainly didn’t seem as though she was willing to give in just yet. The dragonqueen demanded a firmer hand, and one satisfying orgasm wasn’t going to be enough to tame her. In an effort to wrestle some control away from me, she swung her hips back against mine and worked herself along my shaft without permission. Looking back at me with another smirk, the Life-Binder put a bit more power into her backward thrusts, clapping her thick asscheeks against my groin each time her drooling pussy took me to the root. I knew immediately that she was challenging me to take the reins like a true alpha should and ride his mare into the ground. She was a strong woman, but she didn’t want just an equally strong man to take her; she wanted a master.

 

I reached forward to grab a fistful of her fiery red mane and pulled back hard. A yelp of excited bliss burst from her gaping mouth, and I delivered a harsh thrust of justice upon her dripping cunt. But I knew that wouldn’t be enough, I had to properly make Alexstrasza submit to me if I had any hope of breeding her properly. I wrapped her scarlet tresses around my hand like the reins of a mount, and with my other hand I seized one of her majestic, jewel-encrusted dragon horns. Alexstrasza gave a gasp of astonishment, as if a mortal would dare to be so bold as to touch her sacred horns, but she knew immediately she had lost our power struggle. The dragonqueen resisted at first, but a deep thrust against her cervix made her submit. With a deep purr of satisfaction, her ass wiggling against me as my precum stained her insides, Alexstrasza presented herself to me head down, ass up as I drove into her with long, deep strokes. 

 

Alexstrasza was practically dragon royalty, an elegant and beautiful queen to be worshiped in every sense of the word, and right now I was ruining her, treating the dragon matriarch like nothing more than a sloppy cumdumpster. And from the constant squealing and grunts of joy coming from her mouth, she wouldn’t have had it any other way. Splayed out beneath me so submissively, her constant arousal dripping between her meaty thighs, Alexstrasza had now fully accepted me as her new consort. My grip on her curved horn tightened, but I released her hair to instead press my fingers in the dimples of her lower back just above the swell of her buxom ass. I pounded into her searing heat like a man possessed toward one singular goal, and I tugged the Life-Binder’s fertile body into my thrusts in search of that finish line. 

 

My own orgasm slammed into me like a charging tauren. My legs shuddered and I groaned aloud as the first spurt came out unexpected during an outward stroke. I panicked in that split second, afraid that I might accidentally slip out and spill my seed onto the bed, but instinctively my body corrected itself and thrust back inside Alexstrasza’s gripping pussy to the hilt. Like she had said, her womb needed every last drop, and I was resolved to give it to her. 

 

Up ahead, Alexstrasza’s eyes popped open at the realization of her gushing creampie, and she instantly tumbled into another gushing climax alongside my own. She squealed into the bedsheets, but I wasn’t going to allow her to take my load so comfortably. I wrenched back on her horn and forced the dragonqueen’s head up so her screams of mad pleasure could echo throughout the room. With any luck, the other dragons in the temple could hear her loud orgasm and know at that moment I was claiming the Life-Binder’s body for my own. But I didn’t let any voyeuristic fantasy distract me from seeding Alexstrasza’s belly, and I held her ass firmly up against my stomach as my spurting cockhead plugged up the small opening of her cervix. Blast after creamy blast squirted directly into her babymaker, splattering against the far wall of her uterus and slowly filling it up like a water balloon. 

 

Alexstrasza was a sobbing, quivering wreck of a woman. Her eyes were practically glued to the top of her skull as she felt the full force of my semen flooding her insides. Already my powerful swimmers were rushing her fertile eggs, seeking to prove their virility by knocking up the slutty dragonqueen. Even as my own orgasm faded away, her body was still squirting its lust all over me as the heaviness of her cum-saturated womb triggered a secondary climax off the first. I pushed Alexstrasza’s head back into the mattress, forcing the once-proud and majestic to drool all over the bedsheets in her lewd delirium like a cock-drunk cumdump. Only when I pulled my cock from her spastic pussy did her orgasm finally die down and allow the Life-Binder to piece back together her scrambled mind.

 

But if she thought I was anywhere close to done, the dragonqueen had a thing or two to learn about horny mortals, and I’d be damned if I was going to walk away after only cumming inside Alexstrasza once. “You’ve shown me your way, now allow me to show you ours.” Without waiting for her response, I pushed Alexstrasza flat onto her back and lifted her knees up by her head. The folding of her voluptuous body raised her bottom half up at the perfect angle for steady downward thrusts, which I began delivering upon her exposed pussy without missing a beat. The wet heat of her tight snatch welcomed me back inside, her slick folds parting without resistance. “This is how us mortals breed our women,” I grunted.

 

Alexstrasza cried out at the hot sensation of my hard cock returning to her sodden cunt. With her body so completely pinned underneath mine by this position, the dragonqueen could do little else but moan and lick her lips in appreciation of the rough pounding I was giving her. “Is that so?” She attempted a playful smirk, but it fell apart as heavy, panting breaths parted her lips. “Am I your woman now?”

 

_‘No, you are my cocksleeve,’_  I thought only to myself as I continued to rail and reshape her pussy with my meaty dragon-tamer. No one would ever believe I had managed to bed the Life-Binder herself, much less bring her to multiple screaming orgasms, yet here I was thrusting away at her already-creampied snatch. As I continued to slam into the prone dragonqueen and watch her golden eyes roll upward in abject pleasure, I knew then it didn’t matter if anyone else on this world ever believed me. I would know, and most importantly of all Alexstrasza would never forget about the mere mortal who filled her womb with his seed and left her a quivering, cum-soaked mess. Just thinking about it made my cock even harder, and I plunged into her sweltering pussy with greater gusto, which Alexstrasza made sure to show her appreciation with keening moans.

 

Each downward thrust filled my ears with the sopping wet noises of my cock pounding the Life-Binder’s sloppy cunt. I could feel my own sticky load from our previous position spurting from the tight seal of her lips stretching around my girth. Not all of my cum had enough time to settle within her womb and each thrust was gradually pumping the excess from her squeezing depths, but I consoled myself in the knowledge that soon I would be refilling her pussy with a second helping of jizz. Every time my cockhead punched against her spongy cervix, Alexstrasza’s golden eyes went rolling in her head as a breathless gasp of pleasure sprung from her lips. If our last position had taken her to the edge of sanity, this new one was positively breaking her mind. I could tell from her expression Alexstrasza hadn’t anticipated that she’d end up on her back, pounded raw and fucked silly by a human. “Hooooah! Hahh, hahh, oohh! Is this really necessary?” she asked as her pink tongue rolled across dry lips. “Surely you must have – ahhh! – impregnated me in your last attempt.”

 

“Are you saying you want me to stop?” I asked the flushed and disheveled dragonqueen as I hilted myself inside her snatch, my balls slapping to a firm stop against her jiggling rump. I ground my hips into hers and could feel my cockhead wedging itself against her womb deep within. 

 

Alexstrasza could feel it too if her widening eyes and rapturous moan was any indication. “N-no! Please, champion, keep going. My body is yours.” When I resumed my thrusts, she closed her eyes in bliss and turned her head to the side bashfully as a dark shade of red rose in her cheeks. “And my womb is yours to sow as you see fit.”

 

“Yes it is,” I told her so matter-of-factly. With both my hands I grabbed at the back of her knees and lifted Alexstrasza’s legs even higher, as if in punishment of her daring to challenge my ownership, which allowed my thrusts to penetrate even deeper. Now my cock was no longer content to merely kiss the entrance to her womb but to slam heavily against it as if seeking admission. If such stimulation caused the Life-Binder any pain, she certainly didn’t show it. Rather the opposite, her screams of lust reached a fevered pitch and her clawed fingers dug into the sheets. I was very thankful they weren’t in my back. 

 

It must have been a rare thing for anyone, mortal or dragon alike, to see the Life-Binder lose her composure, but as it turned out all it took was a good dicking. Alexstrasza was clearly beside herself trying to handle my thick cock reaming her wholly unprepared pussy. A thin line of drool was leaking out of her open mouth from which flowed an endless chorus of moans and heavy panting. Her glowing eyes, once filled with so much wisdom and compassion, were unfocused and nearly cross-eyed as her mind struggled to cope with the sheer pleasure focused upon her soft elven body. “Fuck me!” was the final command from the regal dragonqueen’s mouth just before she tumbled over the edge. Another squirting orgasm completed Alexstrasza’s fucked-silly expression as her tight cunt clenched rhythmically around my dick, attempting to draw out more of my virile cream as she squirted her arousal all over my dick and balls. Who was I to deny a request such a request?

 

I shunted the full length of my cock down into her pussy, causing Alexstrasza to howl in mad lust. With my mushroomed tip fitted up against her cervix, I groaned aloud as another spurt of cum shot directly into the Life-Binder’s fertile basket. Of course not one to leave a job unfinished, I held myself in-place despite the enormous waves of pleasure running through my groin. Fighting the Scourge paled in comparison to the challenge of holding myself steady as more and more hypercharged sperm rushed forth from my balls and crashed against Alexstrasza’s welcoming womb. My last attempt paled in comparison of my sheer determination to knock up the Life-Binder, to make her stomach heavy with my child. Whenever she would walk around the temple in her revealing outfit showing off a swollen belly, everyone would know that I had impregnated the dragonqueen. But there would always be that naughty secret just between the two of us: that I not only bred Alexstrasza but that I had made her my slopping breeding bitch.

 

That obscene thought was all I needed to hold steady and keep the twitching Alexstrasza pinned down as I mercilessly inseminated her. I knew she wanted it just as badly from the way her hips pushed up against my own, the way her body shivered each time a new spurt of cum splashed against her inner walls. The Life-Binder moaned through the whole ordeal, encouraging me to finish the job and ensure she didn’t walk away from our tryst without her body filled to the brim with my cum. But at last my flow was beginning to taper off, and in a final bid to ensure my seed was shunted as far up her cunt as possible I gave her trembling pussy a few more pumps to lodge the last few droplets deep inside. Alexstrasza cooed at me in appreciation of my efforts, purring softly as she lay still and allowed her alpha male to finishing breeding his mate.

 

It wasn’t until the pleasure started to fade from my loins that clarity at last returned to my mind and I was able to ponder the full repercussions of what we had just done. I wasn’t thinking about the very real possibility of the dragonqueen’s pregnancy; no, I was certainly more than okay with that. Instead I began to worry how this affair would irrevocably alter my standing with the Life-Binder and the rest of her dragonflight. How would the other red dragons treat me? Would they look at me with envy and disdain, or would they welcome me as a brother… Or maybe even a surrogate father? Would I even be allowed to enter the temple again, to continue my daily routine of questing? My reputation with the red dragonflight had just changed tremendously, and I wasn’t yet sure if that was a good or bad thing.

 

I was pulled from of my contemplative trance by Alexstrasza’s palm flattening against my bare chest. Still stunned from my own burdensome musings, I didn’t resist as she pushed me off her body until our positions had swapped and I was the one lying on my back with the dragonqueen hovering over me. But any intimidation I might have felt in such a vulnerable position vanished as she smiled at me briefly before lowering her head to my soft and very wet, sticky cock. A tortured groan left my lips as her tongue darted out to tease the sensitive flesh, swirling about my cockhead in loving appreciation. Despite the rigors of two back-to-back ejaculations, it seemed as though my dick had a mind of its own and could not resist the Life-Binder’s temptations, and soon I was once more standing at full mast. 

 

Alexstrasza hummed her approval and began to dutifully worship the mortal cock that had just creampied her twice and brought her to a countless number of screaming orgasms. She looked up at me with those piercing eyes as her lips sealed themselves around my swollen glans, and I could feel the tip of her tongue flicking against my slit with tiny droplets of cum still leaking out. Muffled moans emerged from her throat as the dragonqueen began to clean my dick of our combined love juices, no doubt savoring the lingering flavor of her own pussy on my shaft. She pulled her mouth off with a lurid pop and licked away a speck of white cream from her top lip. “Mmm, that was quite impressive, champion. I must admit, when I first offered myself to you, I had no idea you’d prove to be so capable of satisfying me. In fact, I hardly expected myself to gain any pleasure from our… encounter.”

 

I smiled lazily at her. “Well it certainly wouldn’t do for me to disappoint the dragonqueen, would it?”

 

She smiled at that, a confident and even somewhat smug smile that made my cock twitch in her hand. “I suppose not.” Her other hand dropped low and slowly, sensually slide down her own body, over the great swell of her heaving breasts, across her soft abs, and down to the stretch of skin just above her pussy still freely dripping with my cum. “Though my powers as the Aspect of Life have diminished greatly, I can still sense the presence of life, even those smallest of all.” Alexstrasza purred seductively as she stroked her belly. “You’ve done it, champion. I can feel them growing within me even now.” She lowered her head once more and gave a sloppy kiss on the cock that had just impregnated her with those plump dick-sucking lips of hers. “This strong, mortal cock has claimed my womb. Never in my life have I been taken so forcefully… so deliberately.” 

 

I groaned through clenched teeth as she labored praise upon my throbbing shaft, struggling to maintain my composure even as the Life-Binder acted like a whore in the way she kissed and slobbering over me.  “It was an honor to—Uggh!” I cried out when suddenly Alexstrasza lurched forward and took my entire length down her throat effortlessly. She never once broke eye contact with me as she bobbed up and down, using her throat as a cock-sheath with a naughty glimmer of lust in her eyes. “An honor to please you, Life-Binder,” I finished at last when she came up for air, a long dangling string of saliva connecting my cockhead to her full lips. My dick was now entirely clean of cum but now instead coated with a thick sheen of her spit.

 

“Good,” said Alexstrasza as she resumed her grip on my dick and slowly pumped it in a lazy handjob. “Then you can honor me again tomorrow when you return for your dailies. You won’t need to bother Cielstrasza anymore. I’ll let my flight know that you are to report directly to my bedchamber from now on.” She licked her lips and couldn’t resist another taste. Her mumbled her words with her mouth half-full of my cock. “In fact, I find you quite worthy of becoming my next consort. Would you like that, lover?”

 

I nodded mutely as she continued to slobber all over my dick. Consort? To the Life-Binder? I had to be dreaming. “Uhh… Of course! How could I say no?”

 

“I thought as much,” giggled Alexstrasza. “Although seeing as how you’re mortal, and I won’t be leaving this form for quite some time, I think a more fitting title would be appropriate for you. Perhaps something like…” She gave a long lick of my cock from bottom to top. “Husband.”

 

My head fell back onto the soft bed in disbelief. As I stared up at the ceiling, I could once more feel Alexstrasza’s lips return to my cock and, shortly thereafter, heard the wet gulping and gurgling of my cock plunging down her throat. Just a few months ago Alexstrasza didn’t even know I existed, but with enough hard work and tireless diligence I had managed to grind my way into her heart… Among other things. It certainly could never be said that the Life-Binder didn’t reward those most loyal to her dragons.


End file.
